


Car Trouble

by kryb365



Series: Requested Writings [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested one shot- you experience car trouble on the way to a concert and are in desperate need of a helping hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A requested oneshot- if you'd like a personalized or general oneshot let me know it can be of any of the boys in 1D or 5SOS just let me know! I hope you enjoy :)xx

This is a sick fucking joke. Literally you’d been waiting for this concert for a year, longer than a year, and here you were on the side of the road with a flat tire. Your luck. Why not just put on a spare? Maybe because you’d just gotten a flat tire the other day too and hadn’t replaced that one yet so you still had the spare on the other tire. Literally what were the odds. You let out an exasperated sigh, slamming your head against the wheel, tears starting to form in your eyes; part out of frustration and part out of sadness. Your best friend had gotten you tickets to see 5 Seconds of Summer and you’d never been more excited- that is, until now. You literally looked up to the boys so much and the thought of missing an opportunity to see them live was literally killing you inside. You hughed out another sigh, shoving your door open with anger as you took another look in your trunk, praying that for some odd reason you might keep two spares back there. The second you stepped out of your car you felt a single drop of water, not thinking much of it. You’d checked the weather before you left and saw that it might drizzle a little as the day went on but nothing too bad was going happen. You rummaged through your trunk again and again, checking your phone to see the time. It was only 2 PM and the concert wasn’t until 7PM but you still had another hour to drive, and you wanted to be there when the boys got there. There goes that dream. All of a sudden it started pouring- torrential downpour, soaking you right down to the bone. You shut the trunk and quickly ran to the drivers side to get in, suddenly realizing that you couldn’t get in. You’d locked your keys in the car. “GOD ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS IS A SICK FUCKING JOKE!” You screamed, slamming your fists against the door frame of your car. You put your head in your hands, leaning on the car as you just let everything out- all of the pent up anger you’d just acquired coming out in loud sobs, frustrated with life. You didn’t even hear the car, or rather the bus, pull up behind you. I felt the water pour down even harder as your tears did the same. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder, quickly making you jump. “Hi sorry to scare you… um this is probably weird and I swear I’m not like a murderer but do you need any help? It looks like you’re having car trouble and I’m not the best with cars aka I’m shit at them but maybe if you needed a ride to get where you’re going or need to borrow a phone or something…” He trailed off, causing you to realize that you had been staring. Michael Clifford from 5SOS was standing directly in front of you. You couldn’t seem to form words as you watched the rain flatten his once perfected messy hair. “Sorry do you speak english?” He asked, noticing your absence of words. You let a loud laugh escape your lips at his question. “Yeah I do, sorry I just locked my keys in my car and got a flat tire. I was actually trying to get to your concert.” You added awkwardly, looking behind him to see the other 3 boys peeking out the door of their tour bus to see what was going on. He laughed, blushing slightly. “Oh, even better. Come on, we’ll give you a ride. In case you couldn’t guess we’re headed there too.” He said smiling, grabbing your hand and pulling you onto the bus, totally forgetting about your car.


End file.
